Generation Gossip
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Second generation fic. Join the kids of the Upper East Siders who were victims to Gossip Girl a long time ago as they endure scandal after scandal following in the footsteps of their parents. Better than it sounds! PLEASE read and review! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Generation Characters**

Rose Bass; age 16- Daughter of Blair and Chuck. One of the prettiest girls on the UES Looks a lot like her mom and got her mom's brains and her father's charm.

James Bass; age 16- Son of Blair and Chuck. Melanie's twin brother. Looks a lot like his dad. Has his dad's personality too.

Lucas Humphrey; age 17- Son of Dan and Vanessa. He's an outsider at school since he's not from a wealthy family. Tall and tan with his dad's color hair, but longer and flippy, with light blue eyes like his mom. He's considered weird by a lot of people but he's sweet and funny when you get to know him.

Bailey Humphrey; age 15- Daughter of Dan and Vanessa. Lucas's younger sister. Short and thin with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looks innocent enough but she just might be the bitchiest girl around.

Mikayla Humphrey; age 16- Daughter of Jenny Humphrey. Spitting image of her mother except with black hair. Ashamed of her mother and only accepted at school by her cousin, Bailey.

Shane Humphrey; age 17- Son of Jenny Humphrey, half brother of Mikayla. He'd fit in perfectly on the upper east side if his mother wasn't Jenny. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and would be cute...if anyone would notice him.

Kelsey Archibald; age 16- Daughter of Serena and Nate. Possibly the most beautiful girl on the upper- east side with caramel colored hair and blue eyes. She's the perfect balance for her best friend, Rose.

Ryan Archibald; age 17- Son of Serena and Nate. Looks like a perfect combination of his parents' best traits. He's a bit on the wild side like his mother was at a point.

Braden Archibald; age 15- Son of Serena and Nate. Looks a lot like his father. He's got his mother's big heart but his father's lack of common sense.

Talia Sparks; age 16- Trouble maker of the UES. Determined to make James Bass hers...and maybe have some more fun along the way.

Josh Sparks; age 17- Wild Child of the UES. Between him and his sister...who knows what could happen?

The Bass family lives in a place similar to where Blair lived but a little bigger.

The Archibalds live in an almost identical one across the street.

The Humphreys live in Rufus's old loft.

Jenny and her kids live in an apartment downtown.

Georgina lives in another high end apartment building with her kids.

"Rose...Rose...Are you even listening to me?" Rose Bass was snapped out of her daydream when her twin brother smacked her arm. She rubbed it and frowned at him.

"Of course I was." she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"No, you weren't, because if you were you'd be furious right now. Look what I just got." he said holding his phone in her face. She snatched it and looked at the screen.

He waited while she read it and slowly started to see the anger flaring in her chocolate eyes.

"I did _not_ hook up with Lucas Humphrey!" she exclaimed, disgusted. James laughed.

"You sure? You were pretty drunk at that party."

"I do not get drunk James. And yes I'm sure! He's repulsive." she sniffed. James shrugged and took his phone back.

"Wait a second...I didn't even go to that party. Somebody must have..." she started then put two and two together and glared at him.

"You!" she yelled. He laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that?"

"Because you refuse to hook me up with Kelsey!"

Just then Blair walked into the room. She was forty years old and looked young as ever. Most of the parents did.

"What are you two yelling about?" she asked, sitting down as their housekeeper, Colleen poured her some coffee.

"Nothing just some post on Gossip Girl." James said, pretending to be bored. Blair almost choked on her coffee.

"Gossip Girl? How does she know what's going on?" she exclaimed. Although Gossip Girl had stopped her posting nearly eighteen years ago, all her victims were always ready to defend themselves in case she appeared again.

"Relax mom, this is her daughter. She calls herself GGSG." Rose said.

"Who calls herself GGSG?" Chuck asked walking into their dining room.

"Gossip Girl's daughter apparently." Blair stood up and kissed her husband quickly on the lips.

"Gossip Girl started again?" Chuck asked.

"Her daughter!" James and Rose snapped at the same time then glared at each other.

"Ok well I don't know what's going on but you two have got to get to school. You've both been late for the past week." Blair said then watched her kids' look of horror.

"The school's been calling. Now get a move on!" she laughed. They said goodbye to their parents then flew out the door.

Blair turned to her husband and sighed. "I feel like such a bad mom when things like that happen." she said gesturing towards the door. Chuck smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she went back to getting her breakfast.

"You're a wonderful mother Mrs. Bass." he said slowly, kissing the back of her neck.

She turned around and smiled knowingly. "What time do you have to be at work?" she asked.

"Not till ten today." he replied already pulling her up the stairs.

"Perfect." Blair replied, happily, following her husband to their room. Some things never change...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. I have really good ideas for this story but I haven't been getting any reviews (This story is republished, I only had three chapters posted with no reviews so now I'm starting over lol). Please Review! Enjoy!**

"Good morning Miss Bass, Mr. Bass." The Bass children's driver, Frank greeted them as they got down to the limo they had to share.

"Good morning." Rose chimed, politely. James just nodded.

As soon as he closed the door and the privacy screen was up, they began fighting again.

"If anyone says anything about the little rumor you started about me to day at school, I'll tell everyone you slept with Talia Sparks!" Rose snapped. Regina and her daughter Talia were still known as the trashy whores of the UES.

James chuckled. "That my dear sister would not be spreading a rumor, since it's true." Rose looked at him in disgust.

"I knew you were a little man slut but that is just so beyond low..." she started as they pulled up to the Archibalds building and the three of them piled in.

"Morning!" Kelsey chirped, sliding right in next to Rose. The two of them automatically started talking about something that had happened with one of their followers.

"Hey man." Ryan said, scooting in next to James.

"Hey. Hey Braden." James said, Braden waved and went back to listening to his ipod.

"Did you see what Gossip Girl said about your sister this morning?" Ryan asked. James nodded and started laughing.

"You didn't..." Ryan said.

"Oh but I did. And look here we are." James replied as the limo rolled up to school.

"Time for damage control." Rose mumbled dramatically. Kelsey rolled her eyes and followed her best friend out the door, followed by the guys.

"Rose, calm down...I'm sure no one believes it!" She exclaimed, hooking her arm through her friend's.

"K, I can't calm down! This is a big deal." Rose snapped as they made their way over to Constance.

Kelsey was about to argue when Lucas Humphrey himself jogged over.

"Hey Bass...you hear what everyone's saying about us this morning?" he asked. Rose looked at him horrified he even had the nerve to talk to her.

"Humphrey if you want to keep your head in tact with the rest of your body, I suggest you move out of my way and stop talking to me." She hissed.

Lucas didn't look scared at all so she just pulled Kelsey along and kept walking.

"You're only mad cause you wish it was true." he smiled cockily.

Kelsey and Rose froze and Rose spun around angrily, walking up to him and staring up at him.

"You just messed with the wrong girl. You keep this up, not only will I make sure my brother ruins you. But I will ruin your sisters and your pathetic cousin."

Lucas was the one who got angry now.

"I'd like to see you try." Rose smiled icily.

"Well it's settled then. Have fun in hell, Humphrey." and with that she walked off, dragging Kelsey behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom please don't make me go." Mikayla Humphrey begged her mom. Jenny sighed and reached out to hug her daughter but Mikayla pulled away angrily. They were sitting in the back of a cab, on their way to Mikayla's first day at Constance. Jenny had recently had to move back to the place that still haunted her in order to try and sell some of her designs to big name stores.

"I'm sorry Mikalya...you have to. I didn't go to school...look how I turned out." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Well can't I go to another school?" Jenny shook her head. "This is where you'll get the best education and it was the only school that would let me use some type of financial aide because they felt bad for an old dropout that went there."

Mikayla sighed as they pulled up. "I'm not getting out of the car. How come Shane doesn't have to go today?" she asked, envying her older brother.

"Because he's sick in bed with a hundred degree fever. Now get out please Mikayla...I have a meeting in ten minutes."

Mikayla sighed, hugged her mom goodbye, and stepped out of the car. It was like she was famous or something, all eyes were on her and whispering began.

"That's that whore, Jenny's daughter..."

"I heard her mom slept with Mr. Bass...while he was dating Mrs. Bass!"

"If she's anything like my parents said her mom was, we're all in for some entertainment."

The comments rang through her ears and she tried to block them all out only to fail miserably as she bumped into someone. A very cute someone.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." the boy said, bending down and handing her the papers she'd dropped. Her light blue eyes met his deep blue ones and she wanted to melt.

"It's fine. It was my fault." she replied quickly, blushing and tucking a strand of black hair behind one ear.

They stood there awkwardly for a second before the guy stuck his hand out to her.

"I'm Ryan. Ryan Archibald." he said.

She shook it, wondering if he was the son of the guy her mom told her about, Nate.

"I'm Mikayla."

"Oh...so you're the infamous girl everyone's talking about." he replied. But he didn't sound mean like the other did. He sounded almost like he thought the whole thing was a joke.

"Yeah, that would be me." she said, shyly.

He leaned forward. "Just between you and me; I don't believe a word of gossip around here." she exhaled at his confession and he smiled at her.

"Well I have to go but I'll see you around Humphrey." he said.

"Yeah see you." she replied waving a little as he jogged off towards his school.

She was about to make a run for it and go spend the day in a Barnes and Noble drinking coffee all day when someone grabbed her from behind,

"Gotcha!" She spun around to find her cousin, Bailey standing there in front of her.

She gave her a hug.

"Hey...I'm glad to see you. I was just getting hit with a ton of rumors and crap." she said. Bailey laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bailey put her arm around her cousin.

"What's funny is that you think rumors being big here is an unusual thing. Hun, let me introduce you to Gossip Girl." her cousin replied handing her her old flip phone.

Mikayla's eyes flicked over it and she turned to face her cousin. "Who's Rose? And did Lucas really hook up with her?" she asked confused. It didn't sound like something her older cousin would do.

"Rose...Rose Bass. Sister of James Bass?" Bailey asked, trying to ring a bell. Mikayla still looked confused.

"Daughter of Blair Waldorf Bass and Chuck Bass." Bailey stated. Mikayla's jaw dropped.

"My mom told me everything about when she lived here. If that's true then Lucas is a total traitor!" Bailey rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it's true. Rose won't even look at my brother, she hates him so much. Listen Mikayla around here...there's a caste system. On top are the Bass family, the Archibald family, and whoever they decide is worthy enough to be in their perfect world. The middle is a jumbled mess of who's daddy ears how much money. Then there's people like me...I'm almost at the top and when I am I can take it down from the inside out. Obviously. Then there's Lucas...he could be accepted if he chose to but he doesn't want to be so he's not. And at the very bottom, sorry to say this is you. It's all about family stats girl, and you're mom..."

Mikayla cut of Bailey's speech but shoving her cousins arm. "Don't you dare talk about my mom like the rest of them do. She's your aunt!"

"I know...I'm just saying. Now let's go, class starts in like two minutes and my first class is like across the school." Mikayla sighed, she should be able to stand up to her four months younger cousin...she really should. But the sad thing was, she couldn't afford for anyone to be the slightest bit mad at her right now, because then she'd be completely and totally alone at school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey I know this chapter's short but I really love these two together and I want to get opinions on what you guys think of them. Enjoy!**

If there was one big secret Bailey didn't want anyone to know about her...it was that she had feelings. That she cared what people though. That she wanted to belong. Sure she had the looks, the brains, everything but what separated her from a girl like Rose Bass...power.

Bailey had friends, really she did...but she also had opinions and after an awful turn of events freshmen year...her friends ditched her. And since then she'd wanted to slip into the circle of Rose. That circle was her ticket.

"Bailey!" Bailey whirled around to find Kelsey Archibald running after her.

"Oh...hi Kelsey." she smiled. Kelsey was easier to talk to than Rose was.

"Hey, so you remember what tonight is right?" she asked.

"Um...no?" Bailey replied confused.

"Rose told me she told you...that's weird. Anyway, we're planning my birthday party tonight!" She said smiling. Rose smiled back, still confused as to why they were talking about this.

"And I want you to help! You have such good attention to detail!" Bailey beamed. This was it, this could be her chance to finally secure her spot.

"Oh wow, yeah I'd love to." Bailey replied. Kelsey quickly pulled out her phone and started typing.

"I'll text you the address. We're going to Rose's house because my parents are having some of my dad's employees over tonight."

"Thanks. Oh and tell Braden I say hi." Bailey flashed a super white smile and sighed. Braden Archibald was one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever layed eyes on. And they'd totally talked a bunch of times the year before at various parties.

"Will do. Where were you today at lunch? I thought you were eating with us on Tuesdays and Thursdays now." Kelsey rolled her eyes. Rose had agreed to let Bailey sit with them on Tuesdays and Thursdays on a trial basis. The truth was, everyone in their group loved Bailey, even Rose seemed to like her. But Rose, in typical Waldorf blood line fashion was scared of losing her top spot, so she made Bailey keep a distance.

"Oh, right. Well you know my cousin Mikayla just moved here so..." Kelsey nodded.

"Understood. Well I've got to go, Rose and I are shopping for dresses for her grandma's show but I'll see you tonight!" and she turned on her heals and walked away.

Bailey stood there smiling before she whirled around, only to bump right into who else but James Bass.

"Didn't take you for that kind of girl." he said slowly. James's voice combined with his looks were enough to make any girl melt. Something he'd inherited from his father.

Bailey crinkled her nose. "That would be because I'm not." and tried to get past him.

"Whoa there Humphrey, someone's a little testy today." he said. She frowned at him.

"Look Bass I've had a really good day so far, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it." she snarled, stocking past him but he caught her arm and she turned around.

"Now now Humphrey don't go getting a big head just yet. You're still not in." he whispered. She know full well what he meant.

She'd grown up with these kids, the upper east siders but she'd never really been one of them. They'd never been her best friends yet they knew each other well.

"One more night and I will be. Now Bass, let go of me or I'll scream." she smiled, cocking her head to one side and looking at him innocently. He grinned.

"You know how to play the game well don't you?" he asked, amused. She nodded and jerked her hand away.

"Later Bass-hole." she called over her shoulder.

"See you at my place!" he shouted back before walking over to where his limo was waiting. He could have sworn he saw her look over her shoulder and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey so I really like writing this story but I don't think anyone's reading it. If you're out there reader please review or add me to your alert list or something! Thank you! Enjoy (although if no one's reading this then I guess you can't really enjoy)**

"So I like this one in blue but don't you think it looks better in red?" Rose asked Kelsey for the hundredth time.

"Whatever you want Rose, it's up to you." Kelsey answered sighing and leaning back in her chair. They'd been there for about two hours now.

"I like the red...welll..." Rose started and Kelsey groaned.

"Look Rose, I love you but you really need to make up your mind! I'm starving and I need to eat before we get back to your place, cause I don't like sushi."

Rose frowned but then waved her hand. "Go, I'll see you tonight." she said smiling. Kelsey stood up and hugged her friend quickly before walking out of the store and onto the busy streets.

She loved New York, in her opinion it was the best place to grow up. Especially with how much freedom her parents and her friends parents gave them. She liked to people watch in central park with her mom on Sunday mornings while everyone else was at some form of church. She liked to get hotdogs with her dad when her mom thought they were running errands. Kelsey always got what she wanted. It was just the way life was.

She approached her favorite little cafe and walked inside, breathing in the sweet smell of fresh baked pastries and coffee.

"Ah, Miss Archibald! The usual?" the manager grinned when he saw her. She smiled gratefully and sat at her usual table by the window.

"Yes thanks, Pierre." she replied, dropping her bag on the floor.

It was empty except for her and all the workers, everyone was busy getting ready for Thanksgiving the following weekend she guessed.

But right as her food was brought the door opened and a guy walked in. He was tall and blonde with bright green eyes. Cute, in a subtle way.

"Hey Shane." Pierre greeted, using the opposite of the happy tone he greeted Kelsey in.

"Hey. Can I get a water?" he asked. Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna pay without a fight this time?" he asked.

"Look, I've been here only twice before and yes one time I was surprised that I had to pay for water...that doesn't mean I'm going to like...steal the water." Shane said patiently. Pierre rolled his eyes and tossed Shane a water bottle.

Shane handed him a dollar and smirked sarcastically. "Thanks P." Pierre grimaced at the nick name as Shane made his way over to where Kelsey was looking over her guest list.

"This seat taken?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled as he sat down across from her.

"I'm Shane." he added, extending his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Kelsey...you don't look familiar, are you new?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my mom and sister actually. Uh you've probably heard of my mom...Jenny Humphrey?" he instantly regretted telling her when her eyes widened and she choked on her iced tea.

"Oh...uh yeah I know of her. She and my father actually um...had a thing I think. His name's Nate Ar-" Shane cut her off. "Archibald." she nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed but shook it off quickly.

"So you're Bailey Humphrey's cousin?" he nodded and Kelsey smiled.

"She's really nice. She's actually going to help me plan my birthday party."

Shane mocked a hurt expression. "Why are you telling me about your fabulous party if I'm not going to be invited?" he asked.

Kelsey laughed and bit her lip. "Well who says you're not going to be invited?" she asked.

Shane smirked at her. "I'll be expecting an invitation then." Kelsey nodded and then his phone started ringing.

"Oh I've got to take this. It's my girlfriend." he said, flipping open his phone.

"Hey baby." he greeted. There was some talking on the other line.

"Yeah, I miss you too. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now could I call you back?" More talking. "Ok, yeah. Love you too." and he hung up.

Kelsey hoped her disappointment didn't show the second he said it was his girlfriend. Yeah she didn't now this guy but he was cute and funny.

"You didn't have to do that. I was about to leave anyway." she said standing up and lifting her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh well can I walk you home? It's kinda dark." he blurted standing up. She smiled at him.

"Um no thanks. I'm walking to my friend Rose's house actually so..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Rose Bass?" Kelsey nodded.

"Is she in any relation to James Bass?" Kelsey nodded again. "Yeah they're twins."

"No offense but that guy's an ass." Kelsey laughed. She may have known James since birth and loved his sister to death but he was still on her nerves 99 percent of the time.

"That would be why his nickname is bass-hole." she said. Shane chuckled and Kelsey shrugged.

"I have to go though for real so I'll see you around I guess." she said. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah see you around." she waved and walked out of the cafe. What she didn't see was Shane watching her intently the whole time she was in his line of sight before disappearing into the busy streets of the city.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rose's voice chimed through the big dining room in her home. Everyone sitting at their places looked at her.

"Now if everyone's here we'll begin..." Rose started but Kelsey stood up and cut her off.

"Um Rose, Bailey's not here yet." she whispered.

"We don't need little Humphrey to plan, K." Rose hissed, not wanting to look bad in front of her followers.

Just then the door opened and Bailey stumbled in. "Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed.

"We can start now. So everyone open your planning books to page two." Rose clapped. Kelsey rolled her eyes, she loved Rose but Rose was a bit of a control freak.

Kelsey walked over to Bailey, smiling. "I'm so glad you're here!" Bailey smiled back.

"You can leave your things in Rose's room. Up the stairs to the right." Kelsey added. Bailey smiled and thanked her then began up the stairs.

When she'd found out that the planning was actually a sleepover as well she was a little nervous. They'd probably shave her head in her sleep or something but then she figured she was being stupid and went anyway. Her spot amongst them was worth a little sacrifice.

She walked up the stairs and then realized there were several rooms on the right so she just picked one and opened it. Much to her dismay, a half dressed James Bass was in there about to get dressed.

"Well, well, well...is it my birthday?" he smirked at her. Bailey blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, I thought this was Rose's room." she mumbled.

"That's next door...but as long as you're here why don't you keep me company for a while?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just came up here to put my stuff in Rose's room." James grinned.

"I do love Rose's sleepovers. All her hot friends, no bras...they really are the highlights of my nights. Especially when one has a little too much to drink and wanders in here." he said standing there in just a towel.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Well I'll just be going then." she mumbled. James strolled over and leaned up against the door so their faces were only inches apart.

"Do me a favor?" he asked. She just blinked up at him. "Just stop by again tonight." She frowned and shook her head.

"No way bass-tard." she hissed although her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Not even to talk?" he asked smiling. She shook her head.

"You're right I guess. We're from two different worlds. I'm from Champaign and caviar and you're from beer and potato chips."

"Alright James, that's it. You can't just go insulting my family like that!" she snapped.

"Why not? Humphreys are trash. It's in their blood." James snarled, suddenly being mean.

"Are you just doing this cause I wouldn't hook up with you?" Bailey blurted out. James chuckled.

"I'm saying this because I _strongly_ believe it's true. Now don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked. Bailey nodded and he pulled away from her, slamming the door behind him.

She quickly found Rose's huge room, dropped her stuff off, and ran back downstairs, taking a seat next to Rose (Kelsey had finally taken control).

"Where were you?" Rose hissed.

"Your brother was bugging me." Bailey replied. Rose rolled here eyes.

"Ignore that idiot." Bailey smiled.

"Quit smiling and pay attention!" Rose snapped and Bailey looked down at her folder.

Three hours of planning later, the girls were up in Rose's room sipping their fruity cocktails and gossiping.

There were seven total including Talia Sparks, Rose, Kelsey, Bailey and the rest were girls who Bailey didn't even bother with. Talia, Rose, and Kelsey were her main targets.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kelsey asked Bailey as she downed her third long island iced tea within ten minutes. Bailey shook her head.

"I don't drink. Or smoke." Bailey said truthfully. Kelsey shrugged and Rose snickered.

"Please, no one smokes anymore." Bailey blushed and looked down, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to call her mom to have her come pick her up. She knew her mom would do it.

"Alright well I think it's time to go to sleep now." Rose chimed. The girls are got in their giant elevated sleeping bags and Bailey looked around.

"Where's mine?" she asked.

"Oh silly me, I must have forgotten to get you one. Oh well!" Rose smiled innocently.

Bailey looked to Kelsey for help but she was already passed out, bottle of scotch in hand.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Bailey asked. The girls giggled meanly.

"That's not my problem." Rose said and clapped her hands, turning the lights off. Bailey sighed and walked out of the room down to the grand foyer where Chuck and Blair were getting ready to head up to bed.

"Bailey, what are you doing down here?" Blair asked concerned. She might have hated Bailey's parents but Bailey reminded her of well...her in some ways.

"I was just uh...getting a drink of water." she said.

"Oh, ok well goodnight." Blair said walking upstairs and out of sight.

Chuck walked over to where Bailey was pretending to get a drink.

"My daughter is remarkably like her mother was, Bailey. If she's mean to you...fight back. I love them both but sometimes they need a good fight." he said smiling.

Bailey smiled back meekly. "Goodnight Mr. Bass."

"Goodnight, Bailey." and Chuck disappeared up the stairs too.

Bailey walked over to the couch and lied down, fighting back tears. She wanted things to go back to the way they were when she had her own circle of friends, but that time was long gone.

She shivered since it was cold and she had no blanket, her stuff was up in Rose's room and she didn't dare go back up there. She was about to call her mom from the phone in the kitchen when a figure stepped in front of her.

"Why are you down here?" She exhaled at the familiar voice.

"Why do you care basshole?" she asked. James smirked and came over, sitting down beside her.

"I don't really know."

"I'm down here because your sister kicked me out of her room. She 'accidentally forgot' to set a place for me to sleep." she said. James rolled his eyes.

"My sister's just intimidated by you. Don't let her get to you." he said. Bailey shrugged.

"Why would she be intimidated by me?" she asked.

"Because people actually like you. You're smart, you're funny...beautiful." he whispered, tilting her chin up so she was face to face with him.

"Bet you use that line on all the hoes you sleep with." she hissed.

"Come on Humphrey, let your guard down." he murmured, leaning in and kissing her collarbone. Bailey froze. Sure she'd kissed a guy before but this was James Bass. He was exactly like his father was before he'd met Blair...a womanizer. Scum.

"Why should I? Y-you're just u-using me!" she stuttered.

He kissed his way up to her jaw and finally his mouth landed on hers.

"Y-you don't c-care about anything but s-sex." she stuttered again. He frowned and pulled back.

"Who told you that?" he seemed genuinely angry.

"Everyone." he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone thinks that because I'm Chuck Bass's son, all I care about is sex and money and drinking and drugs. But that's not true. Sure I like to have a little fun every once in a while...but doesn't everyone?"

She nodded, surprised he was opening up to her like this.

"But I mean, look at my dad now. My mom is everything to him. And it's been that way since they were a few years older than me. So why can't people accept the fact that I'm not the man whore people make me out to be?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Shh..." Bailey hissed.

He looked down at her, his deep brown eyes seemingly seeing through her and tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Look Humphrey, you may find this hard to believe but I like you. A lot."

She sat up and shook her head.

"James you've slept with girls like Talia Sparks and Kelsey..." he cut her off.

"How do you know about that?" she blushed.

"Kelsey told me one time...she was really wasted. Anyway, how do you like me after being with girls like them?" she asked.

"Because sex isn't an emotion. Sure they're hot. But they're used to being used once and never having to mention it again. You're not like that. I'm perfectly happy just talking to you...although more would be nice. I hate talking to Talia, she's dumber than a rock. And talking to Kelsey is like talking to a Disney princess, no substance whatsoever. You're...real. You don't find that where I live." he said.

She didn't want to believe him but something about the way he was looking at her made her want to melt. Sure she'd seen the beginnings of his hookups, they were usually very public at parties, and she'd never seen him look the way he was looking at her now.

"James, stuff like this means something to me." she said quietly.

"I know." He inched forward and so did she.

"And you're not just going to ignore me tomorrow?" She asked.

"No."

"Swear?" she asked biting her lip.

"I swear on my life." he whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing her slowly.

His hands slid down to her waist and she held herself close to him as they leaned against the length of the couch.

She couldn't believe she was kissing James Bass and not fearing for the morning. She knew she wouldn't go further than kissing right now, but James brought out nerves in her, no other guy had.

She got lost in his kisses and after a while both grew tired. So James found a blanket and covered them up and they fell asleep side by side on the couch in the foyer...for one pair of peeping eyes to see.

By the time the flash went off and the picture was sent to gossip girl, both James and Bailey were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I want to say thank you to all the reviewers! Keep reading and reviewing! They make my day :)**

Rose was not a morning person. So the fact that she received most of the Gossip Girl messages first thing in the morning was not a great thing. Especially this one.

"Oh. My. God." she breathed, when she saw the picture that was happening now just downstairs.

"Jeez Rose, keep it down." Kelsey mumbled, rubbing her head.

Rose glared at her friend, ignoring looks from the other girls and stomped down the stairs into the grand foyer. Sure enough there was Bailey all cozied up to her brother...she wasn't sure who to be more mad at so she settled for both.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled, putting her best "no idea what's going on but I don't like it" face.

Bailey's eyes shot open and she looked around then at James who looked extremely calm. He smirked.

"What's all the fuss about sis?" he asked.

"The 'fuss' is about my stupid man whore of a brother sleeping with this- this little..." she stuttered, gesturing at Bailey who was sitting there ashamed.

"Calm down Rose. We didn't sleep together. Well...not in the way you're thinking. And don't talk like that, I happen to really like her." he said, standing up.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. You're just like daddy used to be." James raised his eyebrows.

"I can't believe you just said that about dad."

"Well it's true." then she turned to face Bailey. "Don't listen to a sweet talking word my brother says. He just says them so he can screw you and move onto the next loser."

"Shut up Rose. Bailey, don't listen to her, she has no idea what she's talking about." James said before turning to his sister again.

"Stay out of this. I _like_ Bailey." he snapped.

Just then a very pissed off looking Blair walked down the stairs, still in her pajamas with a sleepy looking Chuck behind her.

"What in the world is going on down here?" Blair asked.

"James and Bailey were sleeping together on the couch." Rose snapped, crossing her arms and smirking at her brother.

"We were just _sleeping_! Rose kicked her out of the room last night and we were talking and...stuff, and then we just fell asleep!"

"Ok enough! I don't care who was doing what just as long as no one gets pregnant, hurt, or a reason to sue on my watch you got that?" Chuck asked, glaring at his kids.

"Yes daddy." Rose said innocently.

He turned to James. "Yeah dad."

"Good...now James let's go talk in my study."

"I think I'll pass..." James mumbled.

"Now." Chuck stated before yanking James along and into his office.

Blair turned towards the two girls.

"Rose...we'll talk about this later. But for now why don't you go upstairs and join everyone else? TOGETHER." They both nodded and were about to head up the stairs before the elevator doors opened and a ticked off Vanessa stepped out with Lucas in tow.

Rose rolled her eyes and made a gagging face at Lucas who blew her a kiss mockingly.

"Hello Vanessa." Blair greeted coldly.

"B." Vanessa said. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Please, what are we? Sixteen?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "So just wondering _Blair_ what kind of parties do you run here exactly?" Blair frowned.

"What are you talking about Abra- excuse me...Humphrey?"

"Lucas hand me your phone." Vanessa said.

"Mom?" Bailey questioned, Vanessa gave her a warning look before flashing the phone in Blair's face.

"Oh my..." she said. Now her and Chuck being on Gossip Girl was one thing but that was her son...oh and Bailey.

"Like you didn't know." Vanessa snickered.

"Of course I didn't. You may still think I'm a bitch Vanessa but I'm still a mother." Blair snapped. Rose and Bailey were both bright red at this point. Lucas seemed to think it was funny.

"You know what? I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway Blair. Come on kids, let's go. Rose you've got some serious explaining to do." And with that she yanked both of her kids out of the building.

In the mean time Chuck and James were sitting across from each other in Chuck's office.

Chuck studied his son closely...it was like looking the mirror except with Blair's eyes and younger.

"What'd you do to Bailey, James?" he asked.

"Nothing! Dad, I swear..." James started.

"James...you're a lot like I was at your age. I pretend I don't notice it but I do. But Bailey's a nice girl...sure her parents are...well let's just say they're not the most desirable people to be around. But she's a nice girl."

"I know, dad." James said.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. But if you really like Bailey," James cut him off.

"I do!"

"Well then here's what you need to do. Bailey reminds me of how your mom was...is...at times. Anyway, I lost your mother so many times before we got married and let me tell you, it will save Bailey a lot of heartache if you don't run from your feelings."

James looked at his dad in disbelief. Sure he was the best dad a kid could as for in James's opinion, his mom was like that too, but he was still Chuck Bass...and here was telling him to stick with one girl?

"Dad you're so whipped." James chuckled. Chuck smirked.

"Stick with Bailey a few years...you'll be almost as bad as me." The two Bass men chuckled and for a minute Chuck felt sentimental. He had never had moments like this with his father. But then he remembered that this was now. And now was pretty damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikayla woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing in her ear. She realized she'd fallen asleep with it next to her ear, texting her friends back home in LA.

She looked at the screen and was confused at first. "1 New Text Message From: Gossip Girl"

Then she remembered Bailey had programmed the number in her phone, insisting that she was going to need it.

She flipped her phone open and her jaw dropped as she saw the picture of her cousin, cozying up to James Bass. The caption read "Bass and Humphrey: the new Montague and Capulet?

Mikayla felt anger boil within her. Bailey had made fun of these people yesterday, she said she'd rather have no friends then spend time with them...and yet here she was doing god knows what with one of them. She threw her phone down on her bed and yanked the covers off of herself, running out into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I stay home today?" She asked innocently.

"Why? Do you have a fever?" Jenny asked, walking over and feeling her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know. I just really don't feel well."

"Well...I don't know Kay Kay." Jenny said, using her nickname for Mikayla.

Mikayla was about to beg when Shane gasped from the other side of the room.

"Shane?" Jenny asked, looking over.

"Holy shit!" Shane exclaimed from where he was hunched over his laptop.

"Shane Rufus Humphrey!" Jenny snapped, then walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Sorry but mom, you gotta see this picture of Bailey on Gossip Girl." Jenny froze, she was all to familiar with how the pictures Gossip Girl posted were less than flattering.

She peaked over his shoulder and her jaw dropped. There was her niece, in what looked like a bed with a boy.

"Who's that guy?" She asked.

"That would be James Bass." Shane chuckled.

Jenny whacked him on the back of the head for laughing at the situation.

"Bass? As in son of Chuck Bass?" she asked.

"And Blair Bass!" Mikayla blurted. Her mom and brother both gave her a weird look.

"I can't believe Bailey would do that." Jenny mused.

"I can't believe James would do that with Bailey." Mikayla mumbled.

Jenny shrugged then squinted in Mikayla's direction.

"Is this why you didn't want to go to school today?" she asked. Mikayla shrugged and shifted her feet.

"Oh honey," Jenny exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around her daughter.

"I know how it feels to think you don't have a friend in the world. But you do. Bailey might not be making the smartest decisions right now but you can help her with that!" Mikayla rolled her eyes, trying to hide her sadness.

"Please don't make me go mom. I don't want to sit with Bailey at lunch and I have no one else to sit with!" Jenny sighed.

"Ok, how about if I pick you up for lunch?" Mikayla thought about it then nodded.

"Ok, now go get dressed...you've got a long day ahead of you!"

"Mom, school doesn't start till ten today. It's teacher conferences." Mikayla said.

"That's today?" Jenny asked panicking. She tried the whole mom thing, and she did the best she could. But being a single parent and being...Jenny...made it a little hard sometimes.

"Don't worry yours isn't till tomorrow." Mikayla said. Jenny relaxed and turned to Shane.

"When are your parent-teacher conferences?" She asked.

"Yours was yesterday." he replied, distracted.

"What?" Jenny snapped. Shane looked up.

"It's no big deal mom, I'm acing everything." he mumbled. Jenny sighed.

"Are you doing anything important today at school?" She asked. Both kids shook their heads.

"Ok well maybe I'll call you in sick and you guys can just come to work with me. If school starts at ten, I can't get you there."

Mikayla grinned but Shane spoke up. "We can just take a cab." Mikayla's smile turned to a scowel.

"No, no it's fine. Um...can you guys be ready soon though? I'm running late as it is."

They both nodded and rushed off to get ready. Jenny ran a hand through her hair and turned to face a picture of her, Eric, Dan, and Serena that had been taken when she was fifteen. Oh when life was easy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey so here's the next chapter. I know this couple is a little rushed but I just wanted them to be one of the established ones in the story. Don't worry they'll still have their drama ; ) enjoy! **

When James got to school, there were more eyes on him than normal...and that was already about seventy five percent of the female population at Constance.

He just ignored them all, he had his target and it was Bailey Humphrey.

He didn't know if Bailey would want to see him, they hadn't really talked earlier that morning. But he wanted to see her...because he did like Bailey. So much in fact it scared him. He'd known her for a long time, and they'd been frenemies for about two years now...but he never thought that she'd be the one to change him. He knew it was coming, it was in his genetics to be a womanizing robot until he met the one girl who'd change him for the good. That girl was Bailey Humphrey. Someone outside of his circle, who didn't come from money, and wasn't extremely popular- another words, the opposite of who he expected it would be.

But as he walked that morning, none of that mattered. Because he wanted Bailey, and James, like his sister, always got what he wanted.

He found her, sitting alone on the steps, reading some old book. "Hey." he said. She looked up, startled.

Her long brown curls were pulled back into a ponytail and her her blue-green eyes were wide and innocent looking...but he knew better.

"Hi." she replied quietly.

"Bailey Humphrey? Being shy?" he joked. But she didn't smile, she didn't even pity laugh. What was with this girl?

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Um, nothing. I just...had a talk with my mom this morning. And I don't think we should...continue this." she said, motioning between him and herself.

James just blinked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean...we're just so different and you have your history of playing girls like me...who will believe you care about them even when you don't. I just don't want to be a part of it." she said quietly.

"Bullshit. I know you Humphrey, your mom wouldn't be able to convince your of that." Bailey sighed and just kicked her feet.

"Ok fine...I talked to Kelsey about it this morning. And Talia."

James's jaw dropped. "Why would you do that?"

"Because! And you know what Talia told me? She told me to run while I still had some dignity cause you're just going to use me."

James felt his blood boil, how dare that bitch? She was just mad because she'd liked him since they were kids and now he felt that way about someone she was worried about being upstaged by. So he told Bailey just that to which she just shook her head.

"Well what did Kelsey say?" James asked. Bailey blushed.

"Kelsey said I should go for it. That she's known you forever and she thinks you really care about me." James smiled, he'd have to thank Kelsey later...then yell at her for making him sound like a sap.

"She's right, you know..." Bailey looked at him and he smiled at her.

"I want to believe you James, I do. But I mean...look what you've done. You slept with Talia when you were thirteen! Who does that?" She asked. James, who had always been proud of that fact was now extremely ashamed of it.

"I don't know. But that's the past! I won't pressure you, or anything like that! I'll treat you like a princess! I really care about you." he said, stumbling over his words. James Bass did not do feelings. He simply didn't. And now he was groveling.

"Are you asking me out?" Bailey asked, her usual mischievous smirk coming back.

"Are you saying yes?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Yes," he grinned ear to ear.

"BUT...if this is fake you're gonna pay basshole." she giggled.

"Oh believe me Humphrey it's not fake. Now how bout we seal it with a kiss?" he joked. She hit his shoulder and he was about to stand up when she grabbed both sides of his face and pulled his lips to hers.

He responded eagerly and slid his hands down to her waist then pulled her in. Somewhere a flash went off but neither of them really cared. When they pulled apart, both were beaming at each other.

Then the bell rang and Bailey jumped up.

"Crap, I can't be late to class! I have to give Rose her homework!"

James stood up and frowned. "Why are you giving my sister her homework?"

"Oh um... she asked me to do it for her." he rolled his eyes.

"You're better than that Bailey."

"I know." She replied quietly.

He pulled her close and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You want to sit with me at lunch? The steps?" he asked.

"Sure...but what about Ryan and Braden and all those guys?" she asked.

"I think my girlfriend's more important than they are." he murmured. She couldn't help but smile when he said the word "girlfriend".

"Yes, I'd love to sit with you." She answered finally.

"If your sister and Talia don't kill me first." she added. He groaned and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I won't let them. See you at lunch Humphrey."

"See you at lunch." she replied then jogged off towards her first class.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose did your brother really hook up with Bailey Humphrey?" Marie Sinclair asked in English. Rose turned around and glared at her.

"How should I know?" she snapped. Marie shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Rose..." Kelsey whispered, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose jerked towards her friend.

"You ok?" Kelsey asked. Rose nodded and went back to staring straight ahead. The fact of the matter was, she wasn't ok. Her stupid, annoying brother had managed to get himself a girlfriend...a Humphrey, but still. Kelsey had told her about some Shane kid the night before, and guys pretty much worshiped Kelsey so that was almost a done deal. And who did Rose have? No one.

Rose came across as a bitch. It was her nature. A defense mechanism. But underneath it all, she was as emotionally tortured as those emo girls she made fun of.

She didn't like to cry in front of her friends, she had been friends with Talia Sparks for as long as she could remember and she'd only cried in front of her twice. She'd never dared cry in front of Kelsey even though they were best friends. It showed weakness in her eyes and weakness was not acceptable.

She was also competitive; she always had been, especially with her friends. That had mainly started the summer she was fourteen. Kelsey was six months younger than her and still managed to have her first kiss before Rose. Needless to say Rose bitched out for the first hour they talked about it. That following week, Rose had started being a junior councilor at a camp for the spoiled kids of the families who had summer houses in the Hamptons (It wasn't her cup of tea, but she wanted to go to Yale like her grandpa had and Yale required so many extra activities and community service hours it was hard to count). Anyway, she'd started camp in: Hell on earth for a Waldorf woman. But she had an eighteen year old male councilor which made it all the more fun. Later that summer, Rose Bass had gotten her first kiss...and she beat out Kelsey by far in the way it happened...Kelsey's was at a family dinner with the Archibalds and the De Leo's, another less well known UES family. Rose's was at a party that one of the councilors was throwing, under the stars, on the beach...with her hot college councilor.

And the competitions just spiraled up from there, Rose alway wanted to win, most of the time Kelsey beat her to the punch with things but Rose's version of whatever Kelsey did first was usually better. But that's what the problem was...Rose never felt fast enough. She was always jealous.

By the time Rose was done spacing out, class was over and it was time for lunch. "Rose you coming?" Kelsey asked as they approached the door. Rose smiled.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to study in the library. Big chem test coming up." They all looked at her confused but mumbled their goodbyes and left without her.

Rose waited till they were all out of sight and then took off for her locker, pulling out a water bottle filled with Vodka, not that anyone knew that it was alcohol, it was her secret and headed towards the bathroom.

She found a stall and sat, with her legs up on the toilet so no one would know she was in there, and drank half the bottle then felt the familiar nausea wash over her and bent down to let it all out. This is what she did when she felt like she couldn't beat Kelsey. She knew straight Vodka didn't agree with her and she did this. She'd gotten good at hiding the fact she boozed all of lunch and no one knew the difference. It was her secret and she knew if her friends did find out, they wouldn't say anything. Kelsey would try to help, but she'd just somehow make things worse. So Rose would continue her ritual alone and go without being noticed. Because Rose had to win...but sometimes she just couldn't.


End file.
